


Merry Christmas (Kiss My Ass)

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Christmas Blurbs 2017 [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, One Shot, One Shot Collection, based on a prompt, but of course it's Jalex so I can't have it be too romantic, enjoy, idk - Freeform, not gonna lie, otherwise it's not believable lmao, truthfully I think it's super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: Alex and Jack still need to finish decorating but Jack really doesn't want to, so he decides they're going to do something elseOrA version of "which one grabs the other around the waist and dances with them, which one started the slow music for that dancing" prompt





	Merry Christmas (Kiss My Ass)

"We can't put off decorating forever."

Jack shrugs, laying down on the couch. "Sure it can," He replies. "That's what we've been doing."

I roll my eyes, chuckling. "We need to get it done at some point," I point out. "We've already started so we might as well finish it at some point."

He groans. "But I just got comfortable!" He whines. I snort, laughing.

"Too bad," I reply, lightly tugging on his arm. "Get off your fat ass and help me decorate."

He gives me an exaggerated sigh in response before hauling himself to his feet. Whether on purpose or on accident, he pulls himself towards me, resting his head on my shoulder. I sigh, wrapping my arms around him.

"You're not going to move, are you."

"I don't plan on it."

I sigh again, smiling a little. "I tried." I shrug. "Hey, at least you're up."

"Reluctantly," He replies, pressing his face into my neck. I laugh.

"What do you suggest we do then, since apparently we're never going to finish decorating?"

He pauses for a moment. Then he laughs quietly. "Staying here is fine," He mumbles into my neck.

I roll my eyes. "Jack I can hug you later; I can literally hug you at virtually any time."

"So?"

"So why can't I hug you after we finish decorating?"

Jack groans again, laughing. "Will you stop with the decorating?"

I laugh. "No, because we seriously need to get it done, you douchebag."

Jack pulls away a little, pouting at me. "I'm not a douchebag," He whines, though I can tell it's taking a lot of effort for him not to laugh or grin. I roll my eyes.

"Sure you aren't."

He pouts even more and I laugh again. I give him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to get lights."

He whines in protest as I pull away, but I bat away wandering hands. I laugh to myself as I walk, knowing that the minute I stop Jack is going to be right behind me and is going to try to drag me to bed or something. As much as I'd love to just sleep or do nothing, it does need to get done.

And I know if I don't get it done now it probably isn't going to get done at all.

And sure enough, when I stop to actually get the box of lights off the kitchen counter, Jack comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You really don't wanna decorate, huh?" I tease.

He shrugs. "Just not at the moment."

I turn so I can face him. "What do you suggest we do then?"

He pauses for a moment. Then, without saying anything, he shifts, moving my hands to his waist before loosely wrapping his around my neck. I raise an eyebrow. He rolls his eyes, Not meeting mine.

"Its cute, alright, shut up," He grumbles, looking down at the floor. I chuckle, shaking my head.

"God, you're weird." I kiss him on the cheek. "... and you're really lucky I like weird."

He smiles, still looking at the floor. I shrug, deciding to go along with it. I quietly start humming the first Christmas song that comes to mind, slowly starting to sway. Jack's grin widens as he follows my movements. I laugh quietly before quietly singing the words.

We slowly dance together, occasionally snickering because one stepped on the other's foot. About halfway through Silent Night, Jack rests his forehead on mine, quietly singing along. I smile, my eyes fluttering closed again.

I don't quite know how long we stay like that. I start to lose track of how many songs I've sang. Everything is just so... quiet, and calm. A rarity around here, sometimes. I don't mind, though.

We slowly make our way around the kitchen, nearly smacking into the counter a handful of times. Obviously very romantic. Still, we continue to dance, quietly singing to each other. This is...nice. I like this.

Finally, Jack softly cuts me off by pressing his lips against mine. I continue humming, smiling into the kiss. We both pull away laughing quietly.

"That was nice," I whisper.

Jack chuckles. "It was," He agrees. Then he snorts. "And really fucking cheesy."

I roll my eyes, moving away slightly. "Aaaaaand the moment's gone." He laughs, and I can't help but grin too.

After a moment, I smirk, flicking him on the cheek. "And now that the moment's gone..." Jack groans, stopping me mid-sentence. I laugh. "...we really need to continue decorating."

"Can't we just stay here?" He whines. "I'm sure there are more songs we haven't sung."

I roll my eyes again. "I'm not going to try and sing every damn Christmas song I know now get the lights."

"I'll shove the lights up your ass," He replies, trying to hide a smile. I snort.

"There's the festive spirit. But if you try, I will kick you in the face."

"You can't reach your leg that high."

"You know damn well I can."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Fine, fine, fine, I give in, I give in." He sighs. "I guess I'll get more ornaments for the tree."

I grin. "There ya go."

He rolls his eyes. "Love you."

I peck him on the lips. "Love you too." I wink. "Maybe we can continue this later."

He snorts. "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh come on," I say, following him out of the kitchen, "it was cute. I really liked it."

He pauses. "You did?" He asks quietly. I nod.

"It was nice," I reply, my voice suddenly getting quiet. "We should do it more often."

He glances back at me, silent for a moment. Then he smiles slightly, moving so he can peck me on the lips.

"Maybe we should."

I smile. I let him have his moment before adding, "You still need to hang the lights."

He groans, walking away again. "I hate you."

I laugh. "Hate you too, babe." After a moment, I add, "Merry Christmas?"

"Oh, kiss my ass."

We both pause at that. After a moment of silence, we both break into fits of laughter.

"I SWEAR THAT WASNT INTENTIONAL."

"Sure it wasn't."

"IM BEING SERIOUS ALEX."

I'm practically doubling over in laughter when Jack comes back to check on me. Laughing himself, he straightens me out, shaking his head.

"For fuck's sake, just help me with the lights."

I nod, trying to stop giggling. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a moment."


End file.
